V Log
The V-Log is a series of short videos published on the official Konami YouTube channel and the official Japanese site for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They are published as a viral marketing campaign for the impending release of the game. The series started on August 5, 2015, the same day The Phantom Pain was shown at Gamescom 2015, and there are at least 20 videos planned. Videos that have yet to be released yet are instead marked as confidential. They only premier on weekdays (ie, Monday-Friday). In each episode, snippits of gameplay footage from various sources are utilized depicting certain gameplay mechanics. It then ends with a screen with the words V-Log and a counter counting down before settling on the appropriate number, as well as a title screen for the game and the Japanese release date before ending with the Konami screen (giving in a high-pitched voice due to it being a Japanese-based video). Even though the videos were Japanese-exclusive, the actual footage itself was taken from the English demos. Episode listing Note, these titles are translations of the Japanese titles. V Log 001: The Box! The footage depicts Snake using the cardboard box in various ways to fool or dispatch the enemy, including hiding, popping out to tranquilize an enemy, placing a fulton on them while still wearing the box, having the box pose as an enemy's superior officer, and creating a foldout depicting a risqué image of a scantily clad woman, with Snake escaping from the side while the soldier is distracted with lusting after the woman. The footage was originally used in the Demo of a Box video. *Air date: August 5, 2015 V Log 002: Fulton! The footage depicts Snake using the Fulton on various things, including two Soviet soldiers, a sheep, D Horse, and the puppy that would become D.D. The footage was taken from both the E3 2014 demo (the Soviet soldiers and sheep portions) and the TGS 2014 demo (D-Horse and DD). *Air date: August 6, 2015 V Log 003: Arm! The footage depicts Snake luring a soldier by "knocking" with his bionic arm and then knocking him out. The footage itself was taken from the E3 2014 demo, although the transition of the soldier going to investigate was sped up slightly. *Air date: August 7, 2015 V Log 004: Emergency Avoidance The footage depicts Snake doing various dodge maneuvers for various things, including avoiding being caught, evading various explosions caused by launchers, evading gunfire, quickly leaving a box, and evading searchlights. The footage was taken from the E3 2014 demo (Snake evading a patrol by ducking under a bridge during the day), the TGS 2014 demo (Snake dodging an explosion and gunfire, the Gamescom 2014 demo for Afghanistan (Snake evading a searchlight by ducking under a bridge), The Man in Box Demo (Snake leaving the box), and the Gamescom 2014 Mother Base FOB mode (Snake evading a rocket launcher at the end of the footage). *Air date: August 10, 2015 V Log 005: The Reflex Mode The footage depicts Snake entering reflex mode when being spotted by an enemy, including just after Fultoning a 4x4, while traversing through a sandstorm, and ambushing a soldier at night from a dumpster. The footage is taken from the E3 2014 (4x4 and sandstorm reflex modes) and Gamescom 2014 demos (dumpster reflex mode). *Air date: August 11, 2015 V Log 006 *Air date: August 12, 2015 V Log 007 *Air date: August 13, 2015 V Log 008 *Air date: August 14, 2015 V Log 009 *Air date: August 17, 2015 V Log 010 *Air date: August 18, 2015 V Log 011 *Air date: August 19, 2015 V Log 012 *Air date: August 20, 2015 V Log 013 *Air date: August 21, 2015 V Log 014 *Air date: August 24, 2015 V Log 015 *Air date: August 25, 2015 V Log 016 *Air date: August 26, 2015 V Log 017 *Air date: August 27, 2015 V Log 018 *Air date: August 28, 2015 V Log 019 *Air date: August 31, 2015 V Log 020 *Air date: September 1, 2015 Video gallery 【公式】 V Log 001. ダンボール！ METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN|V Log 001 【公式】 V Log 002. フルトン！ METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN|V Log 002 【公式】 V Log 003. アーム！ METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN|V Log 003 【公式】V Log 004. 緊急回避 METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN|V Log 004 【公式】V Log 005. リフレックス・モード METAL GEAR SOLID V THE PHANTOM PAIN|V Log 005 Category:Marketing Category:Metal Gear Solid V